What happened after the Redrum episode
by Fleppy85
Summary: A short story of what might have happened after the Redrum episode and CBS only forgot to air *g*


Nervously she checked the address on the little sheet of paper again. This was the right street, the right building and the right city. No reason to be nervous - not about the address at least. An old building, five stories high, big windows, no names on the doorbells, only apartment numbers. She had the number of the apartment she was about to visit. When she was ready to ring the doorbell somebody opened the door from the inside. An elderly woman with gray hair smiled at her and left the open so Sara could step inside the building. In here it was dark, there wasn't a window around, the only light came through the four small windows of the front door. Mailboxes, again with apartment numbers and not names, a tiny light bulb on the ceiling. Not the kind of house Sara wanted to live in but it was in good condition. The paint on the wall wasn't dirty, the floor was clean and no old papers or advertisements lay on the floor. With long fingers she got the letter for apartment number 212 out, read the name on the envelope, smiled and started to walk upstairs.

It was half past nine in the evening, a time of the day when people were at home. Most people but she was about to visit a nightshift person. One, who didn't work today; not in the night. Like herself. When she closed her case this noon, she took two days off and went straight to the airport. Some things could wait, some couldn't and Catherine was happy to let her go for two days. Sara had enough overtime for four weeks off and it was very seldom that she took a day or two off. Most times she took the money and continued to work.

Apartment 212. A deep breath, a second doubt. Was she about to do the right thing? Was it right to come here without prior consultation? Maybe her appearance wasn't wanted, maybe she was about to make a mistake. It was dangerous to go to somebody's place without telling the person you wanted to come along. A surprise not only for the one she visited but also for herself was possible and this surprise didn't have to be positive. What if...no, it was stupid to assume anything bad. And before she got herself to turn around and fly back to Las Vegas, waste a lot of money, she should ring this doorbell and be happy she made it. Made it to here, managed to arrange a surprise - a nice surprise. Hopefully.

Her right index finger found the doorbell and pushed it down. The sound of the bell was loud enough to be heard outside. The door didn't have a peephole, she'd see the full surprise she caused - and the whole joy. Again, there was no reason not to cause joy. Nervous she bid her lips, looked around, listened if there were any footsteps inside she could hear. Nothing. No sound of a radio or the TV. In fact, she didn't hear any sound at all. Either these apartments were sound proofed, which she doubted by the age of the building, or the tenants here were all quiet people.

When the door was opened her heart stopped beating for a second. Here she goes, time of truth, did she do the right thing or did she make a fool out of herself? All or nothing.

"Hey." Her voice was husky, like she suffered from a cold. Must be her throat, it felt dry like she spent a day in the dessert without water. Why? She had a bottle of water in the plane.

"Sara." Her name was a better response than the question what the hell she was doing here. Or it was the first part of a sentence and the question what she was doing here was the second. Everything could still happen, she wasn't on the safe side yet. Surprise was written all over his face. Surprise not annoyance. And wasn't there a little smile in the corner of his mouth? Didn't his eyes glow with anticipation? Were happy to see her here.

"I...I know I should have called you and warn you but...I...I had to see you...I missed you..." Why did she explain herself? Acted like she did something wrong before he said something that could lead her to this assumption? Never start a conversation with an apology when you did nothing wrong.

"Come in." He stepped aside to open the way into the apartment for her.

"Am I...am I interrupting something? Is this a bad time?"

Instead of an answer he pulled her into his arms when the door was closed and kissed her. No need to apologize, it looked like she did everything right. The little bag she carried over her shoulder fell on the floor. She couldn't care less. They were kissing. After all those days, days she missed him, they only talked on the phone twice, they were together and he kissed her. Her life didn't feel better since he left. Back together. Finally.

"I missed you too." He whispered in her ear. "More than you can imagine."

"You're not mad I'm here? That I came here without telling you?"

"Sara." Grissom' voice was soft, he pushed her a little bit out of his arms so he could have a better look into her eyes. "You did everything right. I...it feels like this is a dream, a dream I dreamed every night since I left Las Vegas. Being apart from you made my heart sad and I realized how much I love you, how much you mean to me and that I need you in my life to be happy. I love you."

Sara had no idea how to response to this in any other way than a long and passionate kiss. Who cared about all the love stories of Shakespeare? Who cared about Romeo and Juliet? Grissom told her he loved her, told her how much he missed her and that he needed her in his life to be happy. This was the most beautiful declaration of love she ever heard. And it was said by the man she loved. To her, the woman he loved.

"For a moment I was scared you don't want me here, you could be here with...could not be alone." She swallowed. Her biggest fear, she came all the way to see Grissom to find him with another woman. A stupid fear, there was no reason to be afraid of a scenery like this and yet, it had crossed her mind the whole time during the flight and in the taxi to the apartment building. Probably because most fears were stupid and had no logical reason, which did not make them less bad.

"Why would I be with another woman?"

"Because...you are here and I was in Vegas."

"Did you forget what I said a minute ago? I love you."

"You forgot to write that down. Or you wrote it down and forgot to put the letter in the parcel you sent me." When she got the cocoon she had been disappointed there was no letter for her, then again, it was typical Grissom.

"There were so many things I wanted to write down for you, the problem is, when somebody opened your parcel and found my letter, it had ruined our secret. I was sure you understood what I wanted to tell you with the cocoon."

"I understood: take two nights off and see me, I miss you and I'm desperate to kiss you."

"See, you got me right." He smiled and kissed her. "I knew I've got a smart girlfriend."

Who felt like a school girl when her heart jumped up and down only because he called her his girlfriend. Her boyfriend. And she couldn't say a damn word because her wide smile made it impossible to speak. For a smart girlfriend she felt like a love fool - which was a nice feeling when she thought about it.

"Did you come here straight after work?"

"Yeah, when we closed the case and I did my paperwork I asked for two nights off, took a taxi to the airport, booked the next flight to here and hoped, I do the right thing."

"You did. Did you also eat?"

"No...but I'm not hungry."

"Yes you are, you only ignore it." Grissom opened the fridge. "There's not much in here. Shall I order us some dinner?"

"Why can't you be my dinner?"

"Because when you eat me I'm gone and you don't want that." He chuckled.

"If I only nibble on you, you'll still be there." She grinned, took the cell phone out of his hands and kissed him. She didn't want dinner, she wanted him.

"Okay, I got your hint. We can worry about food later."

"Absolutely. Now I'm hungry for you." Her hands got under his shirt, felt his skin and pulled him closer to her. He was all he wanted. Now and forever.


End file.
